1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a swing auger and more specifically it relates to a swing auger drive attachment system for efficiently remotely operating a swing auger and for moving the swing auger in a smooth circular arc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Generally, swing augers and hoppers must be manually pushed/pulled to a desired location which requires the operator to dismount from the tractor and attempt to move the swing auger and hopper which is generally substantially heavy and large in size. Powered swing augers and hoppers are used which utilized the hydraulic power from the tractor to drive the wheels of the swing auger and hopper. These swing augers and hoppers generally require the tractor to be in operation during movement of the swing auger and hopper which can be costly and burdensome.
Other types of swing augers and hoppers may be operated to move independently of manual labor; however these swing augers generally do not move in a smooth arcing manner due to a fixed and straight orientation of the drive wheels which tends to create a dragging or frictional force against the arcing movement of the swing auger and hopper. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved swing auger drive attachment system for efficiently remotely operating a swing auger and for moving the swing auger in a smooth circular arc.